Hanbei's Cause
by Chibiscuit
Summary: In which Hanbei recruits Jia Xu for his cause. To make everyone smile. JiaMori one-shot.


**I had completely forgotten this even existed until recently. This is 4 years old, at least! Anyway, when I reread it I realized I liked it so why not put it here? This was my original commentary:**

 _A little JiaMori ( Jia Xu x Motonari Mori ) drabble I wrote to amuse myself cause I really, really love them. Enjoy? I wonder if there's anybody else around that ships them…_

 **Anyway, I own nothing!  
**

* * *

 ** _Hanbei's cause_**

"I've been thinking, maybe using strategies to make people smile isn't so farfetched after all."

"Hmmm, I'm glad you feel that way. I wonder what changed your mind…" The way Hanbei asked it indicated he already knew the answer. Jia Xu ignored it and carried on.

"However, it seems rather impossible to make everyone smile."

"That may be so. For one person to make the entire world smile, it's a daunting task. But, I never said I wanted to do it all alone. If everybody is capable of making at least one other person happy, then I will have realised my dream as well. After all, what makes one person smile, can make another cry."

"It takes all kinds of people to make every kind of person happy." Jia Xu stated, nodding in agreement.

"Exactly! I'm already satisfied I convinced you to join my cause. It brings me one step closer to realising my dream."

"Haha, if you say so, you're welcome then. However, I'm leaving Lord Kanbei to you. Making him smile would be too much work."

"I'm already on it! I'm sure the end result will be more than worth it."

"I hope so for you. Personally, I prefer more direct results."

"I know." Jia Xu felt a little unnerved by that simple statement. It's not really something a strategist likes to hear. Even if it didn't really matter in this situation. Hanbei's next words however…

"Like with Lord Motonari?" Hanbei added, more as an afterthought than a real question, eyes scrutinizing Jia Xu curiously.

"…for example, yes." Jia Xu answered, voice lowered. He hadn't realised he had done so until he heard it himself. Hanbei's smile broadened, eyes glistening knowingly at the Wei strategist. If this wasn't Takenaka Hanbei, the man whose intelligence was said to be on par with, if not greater than, that of Zhuge Liang, then Jia Xu would've been worried that he was too easy to read.

The thought didn't make him feel any more comfortable though.

Hanbei's eyes shifted, looking at something behind Jia Xu, and he looked even more pleased. Jia Xu had a bad feeling about this.

"Say Cao Cao and Cao Cao is at the gate." Hanbei practically sang, turning his attention back to Jia Xu.

"Master Jia Xu, Lord Hanbei, good afternoon." Motonari greeted politely, having joined them.

"Good afternoon, Lord Motonari" Hanbei greeted back, "I'm sorry to take my leave just as you joined us but I have business to attend to, so..." He nodded at Motonari, gave a knowing smile to Jia xu, resisting the urge to wink, and went on his way, leaving Jia Xu and Motonari alone.

"It's been a while." Motonari said once Hanbei was gone.

"Must be, since you're addressing me so formally again."

"Ahaha, slip of the tongue. Old habits die hard and I do have a lot of respect for you so it's only natural."

 _There he goes again, randomly complimenting me…_ Jia Xu was suddenly very glad Hanbei had left.

"Mas…" Motonari started but caught himself, "Jia Xu, are you alright? You look tired." He stepped a little closer, head tilted just slightly. Jia Xu saw the worry in his eyes and quickly averted his gaze.

"Well, they have been calling me out for one battle after the other. You'd think I'm the only strategist around. Mah, not that I can blame them for wanting to rely on me." His hands raised in the air in his typical 'I don't care' -gesture as he finished with a shrug, trying to ease Motonari's worries.

It worked… a little. Motonari smiled slightly, but was clearly still concerned. It was about the only emotion Jia Xu had learned to read so clearly from the leader's face. And it's one he didn't like to see.

"You should relax yourself some more." Motonari suggested.

"Tell that to the demons."

"Hahaa, I will." Motonari laughed and Jia Xu was pleased that his absence hadn't removed his influence on the other. "But I meant now. Now that you have the chance."

"You want me to take a nap?" Jia Xu asked bemused.

"That too, yes." Motonari replied, equally amused. "But that'd be resting your body. You also need to rest your mind. After all, that is what you use the most, right?"

"Haha, that's true. Any suggestions then?"

"Well, I actually wanted to invite you to go moon viewing," Motonari spoke even softer than usual, gaze avoiding Jia Xu's, "…with me. Tonight."

"Aah, that does sound nice. It feels like an eternity since we last had a drink together. And there's going to be a full moon tonight, right?"

Jia Xu's immediate acceptance made Motonari smile shyly. "There is." He confirmed. "Well, I'll take care of everything, so you can go take that nap now. I'll see you tonight." His tone went up near the end, almost as if he were asking.

Jia Xu laughed, "I will. See you tonight."

Motonari smiled at him, eyes shining with happiness, before he went on his way. Straight to the tea house, Jia Xu noted. He sure wasn't wasting any time. Suddenly feeling how tired his body was, Jia Xu decided to take up Motonari's suggestion and headed to his tent to take a nap. He hadn't gotten far however when Hanbei approached him.

"Hééé, so that's the smile that convinced you." He commented, glancing in the direction of the tea house before turning to Jia Xu. The Wei strategist shrugged nonchalantly.

"Didn't you have business to attend to?" He asked back instead of answering. Not that Hanbei needed an answer or confirmation of any kind to know he was right.

"I took care of it." Hanbei replied quickly, "More importantly…"

"My apologies, Lord Hanbei." Jia Xu hastily intervened. He just knew this was going to get too personal for his taste. Best to excuse himself while he still could. "But I have some business of my own, so if you'll excuse me." He nodded politely to the small strategist and carried on to his tent.

"Hmm…" Hanbei mused as he watched him go.

It seems like Motonari was helping his cause as well.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Chibiscuit~**


End file.
